Adolecentes
by Aluppy
Summary: Una historia de como Alucard y Walter tienen que aguantar las hormonas de una adolecente rebelde. Todos pasan por la edad de la punsada.


Integra hellsing, la joven heredera de una gran "empresa" en Inglaterra, hermosa, emprendedora, inteligente y…

-¡me va a sacar canas esta niña!- alucard se pasa las manos por la cara, signo de su gran desesperación.

-alucard no hay que… molestarla, está muy frágil por estos años- Walter simplemente quería parecer tranquilo pero sin duda le angustiaba ver como se ponía todo en la mansión.

-frágil… Walter, es una maldita adolecente, son sus… - intentando retener una palabrota, solo se acomodo el traje Armani y se sentó tranquilamente en la silla de su escritorio temporal- tengo que trabajar… Walter, tráeme un whisky y encárgate de la… ama-

Walter sabia a la perfección que cuando alucard tomaba alcohol, significa que esta ralamente enojado, triste o quiere sexo, al parecer ninguna de las dos últimas eran las correctas.

Desde que integra cumplió 13 años, le entro la hormona de la rebeldía y de "yo quiero vivir mi vida" así que integra tomo la decisión de dejar a alucard a cargo de todo el papeleo de hellsing, alucard siendo su sirviente acepto, hace las cuentas de la mansión, se encarga de ver cada caso que llega, encargarse de resolver cada caso si es necesario, visitar o ir a fiestas, reuniones, juntas que relacionen a hellsing, pero todo esto se terminaría hasta que integra cumpliera los 18 años.

Por parte de integra, solo se dedica a la escuela, estudiar, salir a fiestas y meterse en problemas de todo tipo, Walter y alucard tienen que soportar, rabietas, llanto, visitas de hombres ( los cuales no duran ya que les da miedo las preguntas de los dos hombres de la casa ) y demás líos.

-mi señora – Walter tocaba nervioso la puerta de la habitación de integra-… integra-

-¡que quieres!- el grito de integra fue lo único que se escucho, no se digna a abrir la puerta.

-por favor abre la puerta… tengo que hablar con usted- siempre intentando mantener la calma

Se escucho un leve silencio y se escucho como quitaban el pasado de la puerta, asomándose una cabecita rubia.

Integra dejo de llevar esos vestidos y trajes que le indicaba Walter, como hoy, lleva una camisa negra de tirantes, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas góticas. La nueva ropa de integra fue lo único que le agrado a alucard.

-mi señora… hoy es la cita con el dentista-

-¡que!... no ni muerta, esos tipos son unos locos-

-por favor tiene que ir, es por su bien- Walter le hablaba calmadamente, para ver si integra no se enojaba mas, aunque nunca le funcionaba, el no perdía la esperanza

-no, yo no pienso ir… - integra se giro, dándole la espalda a Walter, pero… de repente miro a Walter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo planeaba- iré… pero con una condición-

-no esperaba menos de usted- Walter se apretó la cien- que sugiere-

-haber explícame porque razón querías que vinera contigo-

Alucard e integra se encuentran sentados en unos pequeños sofás azules, en la sala de espera del consultorio del dentista.

-oh porque no quería venir sola- integra solo hojeaba una revista de salud dental- y además necesitas tu una visita al dentista-

-… ha si… claro mi ama, eso no pasara- alucard sin perder su postura, la cual traía embobada a la recepcionista, esperaba que no fuera verdad.

Integra desde que empezó su etapa rebelde intenta hacerle la vida imposible a alucard, le hace bromas, le habla con malas palabras o hace que la acompañe a lugares que ella sabe que ah él no le gustan.

-señor vlad hellsing- se escucho por la sala la voz del dentista, alucard miro con enojo a integra, no soportaba la idea de que le metieran mano… en la boca.

-integra- susurro-

-vamos tío vlad, no querrá darme un mal ejemplo sobre la salud o ¿si?- claramente se burlaba integra, alucard no tenía más que entrar, pensó en matar al dentista pero no quiso, si no quien atendería a integra.

Alucard entro tranquilamente al consultorio y se sentó en aquella silla especial donde le indico el dentista.

-bien señor hellsing, ¿Qué trabajo quiere que le haga?- su voz suena feliz, tiene que, su trabajo es horroroso.

-emmm… ninguno, yo no hice una cita con usted, así que si me permite- para cuando alucard quiso levantarse el doctor lo detuvo.

-¡oh por dios!- el dentista se acerco, muy cercas de la boca de alucard- sus dientes son tan blancos y esos colmillos… nunca avía visto tal dentadura en lo que llevo trabajando- el dentista quiso tocar un colmillo de alucard pero este lo detuvo.

-sabe, usted no es feo, si me toca se lo aseguro… me lo cojo ahorita mismo, entendido- los ojos de alucard se tornaron aun mas rojos.

-bien ya se puede retirar- con claro nerviosismo le hablo el dentista.

-hay integra vamos, todos van a ir- hablaba con cierto dialecto extraño la joven amiga de integra, una chica rubia de uñas rosadas.

-no se… ya sabes tiffany, no se me dan esos lugares- integra que por su lado esta vestida con su uniforme escolar a diferencia que tiene las uñas de color rojo y negro.

-va a ir alex –

-… pero… como voy a hacer para ir-

-solo escápate integra, ni que fuera la primera vez que sales de tu casa a escondidas-

Integra camina con nerviosismo por la mansión, trata que sus pensamientos no la delaten con él, como ella le llama, "la chismosa" de alucard. Integra sabe bien que es difícil engañarlo en ese punto, siempre sabe cuando le miente, por ahora quería mantener un nivel bajo de pensamientos y evitar hablar con el conde.

-por qué tan nervosa- se escucho en eco la voz del vampiro, integra miro a su lado y encontró la puerta de la oficina, integra sabia que se dio cuenta o solo la quería molestar.

Integra quiso retirarse de ahí, pero la puerta se abrió sola y ella sabía que tenía que pasar, si no lo tendría en su cuarto en la noche sermoneándola sobre la educación de una señorita.

-que quieres- dijo secamente integra, desviando la mirada… pero no pudo evitarlo…

-sus pensamientos están turbios mi ama- alucard se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo unas hojas, solo llevaba una camisa blanca desabotonada del cuello y esos pantalones negros de vestir que siempre suele usar.

-mira sirviente – haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra- sabes bien que tienes prohibido leer mis pensamientos, no necesitas mucha neurona para darte cuenta de ello- como siempre integra acostumbrada a hablarle de mala manera al vampiro.

-disculpe mi ama… -dejo los papeles y la miro- solo que me preocupo por su bienestar –

Duraron varios minutos mirándose, era una pelea mental, ella trataba de no basilar y caer en las miradas de alucard y el trataba de… ser el.

-no vas a ir a ese lugar-

-¡que!- integra se paso la mano por el pelo de la desesperación- ¡tu no eres mi padre para decir que puedo y no puedo hacer!-

-no, no soy su padre… pero usted me puso como su tutor- alucard mantenía seriedad, ya conocía como se ponía con estas cosas- y como su tutor, te digo que no iras y es mi palabra final- integra miro furiosa a alucard

Pero como toda mujer, integra tenía su manera de hacer que alucard le digiera que sí.

-odio las playas… - alucard se encontraba con un sombrero de paja enorme, gafas de sol y mucho bloqueador solar, mientras que cargaba dos bolsas, una suya y la otra de integra.

-mira… solo déjame con mis amigas y no me pasara nada, quédate por esa sombrilla y… no me molestes- integra trae un traje de baño completo de color azul cielo. Integra se alejo de alucard corriendo, mientras saludaba a unas chicas.

Alucard se sentó en una silla de playa la cual armo con dificultad y decidió dejar que el tiempo pasara y que no lo matara el sol, abrió la bolsa que traía, saco un libro y una bolsita roja, la cual empezó a beber de un popote.

-hola integra- le saludaba una chica de cabellos castaños con un bikini azul con verde floreado – oh integra… trajiste al señor-

-… ni lo menciones trish-

-hay por dios, si es igual de apuesto sin ropa jijiji – tiffany con un bikini rosa, reía pícaramente mientras mira a alucard a lo lejos

-me sorprende como no te lo has tirado por las noches- hablo secamente una morena con un bikini negro charol

-¡qué asco Selena!-

-que… tú dijiste que no tiene tu sangre, es legal… -

-ah ya chicas… por favor, podemos continuar con lo nuestro-

El día paso tranquilo, alucard nunca dejo de vigilar a integra, a pesar de tantas miradas que tenia sobre él. Alucard empezó a relajarse cuando el sol empezó a meterse.

-los jóvenes de hoy… muriendo lentamente en ese sol infernal- alucard dejo a un lado su libro y miro asía integra, la cual venia caminando asía él con furia…

El conde se levanto rápidamente y espero hasta que llegara la joven hellsing.

-vámonos- integra no lo miraba, su mirada solo era a la arena, alucard la tomo de la barbilla con cuidado y la obligo a que le mirara… sus ojos se encontraban rojos y con lagrimas.

-porque llora mi ama-

-por nada… solo vámonos- integra tomo furiosa sus cosas y camino en dirección al estacionamiento, alucard miro asía la enorme bola de jóvenes y observo a uno en especial.

Alucard tomo las demás cosas y se dirigió al auto, claro sin antes hacer que una de sus sombras hiciera que aquel joven fuera enterrado en la arena de golpe.

Eran las semanas de vacaciones y todas las amigas de integra salieron fuera con sus familias, pero ella… solo se quedo en la mansión, no podía salir con nadie, así que dedico su tiempo a algún pasatiempo.

Primero opto por la costura y… no le salió como esperaba, después termino por la pintura, pero no tenía el "don" y ahora está intentando cocinar…

Integra se encuentra en la cocina de la mansión hellsing, buscando en las alacenas varias cosas para su receta. Walter le dio un libro de recetas a integra, las cuales leyó todas y ninguna la convenció, integra termino por hacer la receta de una revista.

-pastel de manzana… no suena tan difícil- tomo un delantal blanco – lo primero es harina, huevo, leche y… ¿Qué carajos es esto?- integra empezó a buscar por toda la cocina, tirando a sus espaldas sartenes y cucharas.

-interesantes movimientos ama- integra se levanto de golpe, la voz de alucard la asusto

-me asustaste… ¿Qué quieres?-

-solo baje por algo de café… - alucard fijo su mirada en la hoja de la barra de la cocina, la cual tomo- pastelito sencillo de manzana… ahora está en la cocina ama-

-… si- integra sintió un apretón en su pecho por lo que iba a decir- no sé que es glas- alucard la miro divertido y tomo asiento en un banquillo enfrente de la mesa.

-azúcar glas… debe de estar por esa puertita. Integra miro desconfiada al vampiro, pero fue a verificar y… si hay estaba en un bote la azúcar glas.

-¿como sabes que se encontraba hay?-

-simplemente supuse que se encontraba hay-

Integra continuo con lo suyo, pero ahora tenía a alucard, el cual ya tenía su café, como un espectador, ella decidió no decirle nada…

La joven cocinera empezó a pelar las manzanas, las cuales no le quedaban bien, alucard rio en bajo, lo cual le sorprendió a integra.

-¡¿qué?!-

-disculpe… si me permite- alucard se arremango las mangas de la camisa blanca, tomo un cuchillo y empezó a pelar una manzana perfectamente.

-cómo es posible que hagas eso… tu, los vampiros hacen eso- integra se sentía confundida.

-no, normalmente los vampiros toman sangre… en cambio, pelar una manzana no es tan difícil es… como si le quitaras la piel a un animal- alucard continuaba pelando las doce manzanas, para después cortar cada una en pequeños trocitos. Integra por su lado empezó a batir los demás ingredientes.

Integra y alucard acomodaron en un tazón los pedazos de manzanas y agregaron la maza, revolvieron y lo metieron con cuidado en el horno, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-gracias por ayudarme con las manzanas- integra le dedico una sonrisa sincera

-de nada mi ama. Si me permite, tengo trabajo que hacer- alucard tomo el último sorbo de café y se dirigió a la oficina.

Alucard duro toda la tarde acomodando papeles, arreglando cuentas y firmando, realmente deseaba solo dormir en su ataúd y prepararse para el trabajo que le falta, pero el golpeteo de la puerta lo interrumpió…

-pase- dijo mirando fijamente la puerta.

-hola- integra se asomo tímida, alucard le indico con la mano que pasara.

Al entrar integra, en sus manos cargaba una bandeja dorada, la cual dejo en el escritorio de alucard.

-es el pastel que me ayudaste a cocinar y… también te traje café, para acompañarlo- dijo tímidamente, es raro que integra haga estas cosas por él.

-muchas gracias mi ama – tomo la bandeja y la acerco mas ah el – realmente necesitaba algo como esto hoy-

-¡¿ah!?... bueno si… -integra se pasa la mano por el pelo nerviosamente- yo me retiro a dormir-

La joven heredera salió corriendo de la oficina rápidamente, alucard empezó a comer el trozo de pastel que le dejo y beber el café que con tanto esfuerzo le preparo su ama.

Para alucard esto era un regalo muy hermoso, el cual disfruto plácidamente.


End file.
